Content-Addressable Memories (CAMs) use semi-conductor memory components such as Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) circuits and additional comparison circuitry that permits any required searches to be completed in a single clock cycle. Searches using Content-Addressable Memories and associated comparison circuitry are typically faster than algorithmic searches. Because Content-Addressable Memories are faster, they are often used in Internet routers for complicated address look-up functions. They are also used in database accelerators, data compression applications, neural networks, Translation Look-aside Buffers (TLB) and processor caches.
In a Content-Addressable Memory, any data is typically stored randomly in different memory locations, which are selected by an address bus. Data is also typically written directly into a first entry or memory location. Each memory location could have associated with the memory a pair of special status bits that keep track of whether the memory location includes valid data or is empty and available for overriding. Any information stored at a specific memory location is located by comparing every bit in memory with any data placed in a comparand register. A match flag is asserted to allow a user to know that the data is in memory. Priority encoders sort the matching locations by priority and make address matching location available to a user.
As compared to more standard memory address circuits, in a Content-Addressable Memory circuit data is supplied and an address obtained, and thus, address lines are not required. A router address look-up search examines a destination address for incoming packets and the address look-up table to find an appropriate output port. This algorithm and circuitry involves longest-prefix matching and uses the Internet Protocol (IP) networking standard.
Current routing tables have about 30,000 entries or more and the number of entries is increasing growing rapidly. Terabit-class routers perform hundreds of millions of searches per second and update routing tables thousands of times per second. Because of present and future projected routing requirements, Content-Addressable Memories are used to complete a search in a single cycle. In these circuits, comparison circuitry is usually added to every CAM memory cell, forming a parallel look-up engine. The CAM memory cells can be arranged in horizontal words, such as four horizontal words that are each five bits long. The cells contain both storage and comparison circuitry. Search lines run vertically and broadcast search data to the CAM cells. Match lines run horizontally across the array and indicate whether a search data matches the word in the row. An activated match line indicates a match, and a deactivated match line indicates a non-match or mismatch. The match lines are input to the priority encoder which generates an address corresponding to a match location.
Typically, a search will begin by pre-charging high all match lines in a matched state. Data is broadcast by drivers onto search lines. The CAM cells compare the stored bit against a bit on corresponding search lines. Any cells that match data do not affect match lines, but any cells with a mismatch would pull-down a match line for any word that has at least one mismatch. Other match lines without mismatches remain precharged high.
The priority encoder will generate a search address location for any matching data. For example, an encoder could select numerically the smallest numbered match line for two activated match lines and generate a match address, for example 01. This can be input to a RAM that contains output ports. The match address output is a pointer that retrieves associated data from RAM. An SRAM cell could include positive feedback in a back-to-back inverter with two access transistors connecting bit lines to storage nodes under control of a word line. Data is written or read into and from a cell through the bit lines. Mismatches result in discharged match lines and power consumption is the result. There are more mismatches typically than matches.
The circuit can be arrayed to handle a number of binary divisible row locations. A column structure can be hierarchical in nature. In a CAM application, it is sometimes necessary to encode one or more row locations. Because only one location can typically be encoded at a time, the locations are prioritized and the highest priorities are encoded. The priority can be set based on a physical order. CAM devices typically require a physical prioritization. Usually a priority encoder is done with many stages of combinational logic. These priority encoders often use a circuit requiring a large footprint and often limits performance.